Cute Mario Galaxy
You haved played almost too much 2D. Now I'ts time for a new actoned 3D game. And the sprites are also in 3D. Cute Mario Galaxy. Starting Characters *Mario *Luigi *Malleo *Weegee Unlockabile Characters *Kermet *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Bullet Bill *Bubble Guppies *Sonic The Hedgehog *Pickachu *Pickachau *Figure Luigi *Team Umizoomi *Cupid *The Wiggles *Stinky sailor *Hammer Bro *Dry Bones *Tippi *Phineas and Ferb *Daffy Duck *Wario *Waluigi *Jack Skellington *Mickey Mouse *Umi Car *Wags The Dog Items *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Bee Mushroom *Boo Mushroom *Rock Mushroom *Rainbow Star *Coin *Star Bits *1-up Mushroom *Life Mushroom *Cloud Flower *Red Star *Boomaring Flower *Driller Other *Launch Star *Sling Star *Pull Star *Star Chips *Hungry Luma *Star Ship Mario *Yoshi World 1 Now There are a list of wrolds and they have some galaxies so we are goin to list the galaxies in each wrold *Sky Station Galaxy *Yoshi Star Galaxy *Honey Hive Galaxy *Cloudy Cort Galaxy *Space Junck Galaxy (Hungry Luma) *Bowser Jr's Great Gate Wrold 2 *Good Egg Galaxy *Throwback Galaxy *Chompworks Galaxy *Honey Climb Galaxy *Beach Bowl Galaxy (Hungry Luma) *Bowser's Dark Matter Planet Wrold 3 *Spin Dig Galaxy *Ghosty Galaxy *Puzzle Plank Galaxy *Mellty Molten Galaxy *Battle Belt Galaxy (Hungry Luma) *Bowser Jr's Airship Attack Wrold 4 *Battlerock Galaxy *Clockworck Galaxy *Boss Blitz Galaxy *Good Leaf Galaxy *Space Storm Galaxy (Hungry Luma) *Gonzo's Spicy Mountian Wrold 5 *Bouy Base Galaxy *Bigmouth Galaxy *Slipsand Galaxy *Sand Spiral Galaxy *Grandmaster Galaxy (Hungry Luma) *Bowser Jr's Sky Fortress Wrold 6 *Mellty Monster Galaxy *Toy Time Galaxy *Rolling Green Galaxy *Pull Star Galaxy *Gusty Garden Galaxy (Hungry Luma) *Bowser's Sky Castle World S *Rolling Gismo Galaxy *Hurry Scurry Galaxy *King Boo Mansion Galaxy *Flipout Galaxy *Bubble Blast Galaxy (Hungry Luma) *Grandfanally Galaxy Enmies *Grand Goomba (Wrold 1) *Spiny (Wrold 1) *Drilly (Wrold 3) *Bob-Bombs (Wrolds1, 2, and 4) *Buzzy Bettle (Wrolds1, and 2) *Podaboo (Wrolds2,3, and 6) *Prana Plant (Wrold 2) *Thwomp (Wrold 2) *Chomp (Wrold 2) *Cheep Cheep (Wrolds 2, and 5) *Boo (Wrolds 3, and 5) *Wiggler (Wrold 3) *Monty Mole (Wrolds 3, and 6) *Octogoomba (Wrolds 4, 5, and 6) *Pokey (Wrold 5) *Mellty Monster (Wrold 6) *Whomp (all wrolds) *Bomb Boo ( World S) *Stalking Pranah Plant (All worlds and galaxys but gonzo's spicy moutain and grandfinalie galaxy). Bosses #Pettey Pranah (X2) Galaxy: Sky station galalxy #Giga lakitu (X1) Yoshi star galaxy #Bugaboom (X3) Honey Hive Galaxy, King Boo Mansion Galaxy, And Puzzle Plank Galaxy #Kamella (X1) Space Junck Galaxy #Bowser Jr (X3) The Bowser Jr Galaxies #Dino Pranah (X4) Good Egg Galaxy and Boss Blitz Galaxy #Whomp King (X2) Throwback Galaxy #Digaleg (X1) Spin Dig Galaxy #Bouldergist (X3) Gohsty Galaxy, Boss Blitz Galaxy, King Boo Mansion Galaxy #Firey Dino Pranah (X2) Mellty Molten Galaxy, And Boss Blitz Galaxy #King Kalliante (X2) Good Egg Galaxy, and Boss Blitz Galaxy #Gobblegut (X1) Battle Belt Galaxy #Topmanic (X2) Battlerock Galaxy #Underground Gunner (X2) Good Leaf Galaxy, and Toy Time Galaxy #Gonzo (X1) Gonzo's Spicey Mountian #Squidzzard (X2) Slipsand Galaxy #Major Burrows (X2) Gusty Garden Galaxy, And Boss Blitz Galaxy #Bowser (X2) The Bowser Galaxies Category:Games